If Tris didn't dieTobias POV
by Magisoph
Summary: Sorry for the short chapter, it's late and I couldn't think about what to write next-plus it has a good ending. This is what would happen if Tris didn't die from the death serum. hope you like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

If Tris survived/Tobias POV:

"Tris!" I scream. She is crawling on the ground and breathing lifelessly.

"Tobias, help me." She is slurring her words and her voice is weak. I reach out quickly and help her off her feet. "I made-," she pauses. "I made it, Tobias. I made it!" I start to laugh and my eyes get teary, all with nervous tension and different emotions coming at me like gun fire.

"Tris, you are one brave girl," I say. She smiles at me, regaining her strength quickly.

"You might even say I did it for you," she says and smiles flirtingly. She pushes my arm and pulls me down on the ground again. We are sharing breaths, passing back the air that I had imagined would be out of her by now. I lean into her mouth and as we kiss, I can taste and smell the death serum. I carry her to the nearest couch and she closes her eyes and in my heart, I know she will wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

~Tobias~

While Tris is sleeping, I walk everywhere to find Caleb. He is sitting on the ground, outside of where Tris was going to die. He has his head folded in his hands and quietly sobbing, bobbing his neck every time he has to force the pain and guilt out of him through tears. I can't watch him be this weak.

"Caleb," I try to force the words out of my throat. "She is okay, stop crying and go see her." I try to be strong watching him look up at me, with wet eyes that are filled with fury and guilt and depression.

"No Four, she's gone." I am starting to hate people who call me this, just because that is what he and Peter call me.

"No Caleb! She is alive and she is sitting on the other side of this wall! Don't question me Prior, take a look." This all came out of my mouth too fast and too easy, giving away my feelings about the situation.

"I am not going to _take a look _at her dead body!" He really doesn't understand what I will do to him if he keeps it up. I am surprised at how light he is and how easy it is to carry him five feet from a toxic danger area to a safe environment where Tris sits. "No Four! Stop! I don't want to see her! If this is your punishment for me letting her die, lesson learned. Now put me down!" At this moment, I really want to drop him, and I do.

By the sound of his bones hitting the floor, Tris wakes from her deep sleep and asks, "Caleb, what are you doing on the floor?" She sounds irritated, like he is constantly acting this childish. He winces at the look of her blood- rushed face and her loud voice.

He fumbles over an invisible object and finds balance. "Tris, you are alive," he says.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Unless we are all dead and this is heaven, I think I am alive Caleb." She looks at me and nods toward him, she wants me to leave. I practically laugh out loud.

"You want me to leave? I am never leaving you again after what happened!" I say. She rolls her eyes again. I think to myself, _"That must hurt." _I also want to be nice, so I leave her to talk with Caleb. All I hear are apologies from Caleb about how it wasn't the right thing to do. Then Tris said that if she hadn't gone, someone would have died and she would never want Caleb to die. What about me? I think about that, maybe she cares more about him than me. I want to know more about the Tris inside.


	3. Chapter 3

~Tris~

Caleb has finally stopped apologizing for letting me sacrifice myself and Tobias, well let's just say he can't get enough of me these days. It can get annoying- well that is an understatement. He is constantly talking about running away from everybody and all of the commotion. But I know he is just trying to say that he wants me to be safe- which makes it even more irritating. I don't want to be safe, nor do I want to die. It is a complicated thing to talk about in front of your boyfriend, especially when he won't unlock his arms from your waist.

Right now, we are in his room listening to the radio about a storm that is going on outside and he is tracing the wrinkles on my palm.

"This one," he says. "Measures your life span, I bet you will live with me to the very end Beatrice Prior." He smiles gratefully and I roll my eyes.

"Ohmygosh Tobias!" I start to explain his reasoning. "You _need _to stop thinking about that!" I didn't do a very good job on explaining what I meant. I can tell by the hurt look on his face. "No, that isn't what I was trying to say. I love you Tobias," I say, his face lights up but he tries to hide it with his deep ocean blue eyes. "But I want you to know that you can't run away from your fears because they will always find you again, then they will hurt you even more. Just like what happened with me recently, you cannot take me for granted because then you will regret it."

He threads his fingers in mine and looks at me intently saying, "Tris, I am too in love with you to care."


	4. Chapter 4

~Tobias~

"Hey, I was so hungry and I got a muffin from downstairs. It's a funny story, Peter was like-." I raise my eyebrow as she takes a corner of the banana bread and plops it into her mouth. "But yeah, I guess you can have some if you want." She studies my face, as if to notify me that I made a social error.

"Okay geez, stop looking at me like I stabbed myself and just continue your story." She is waving her hands around as if she is giving me a lecture, again. "Tobi-peebotty!" She calls. I know now from experience that this annoying nickname is to get my attention and once again, notify my error in our relationship.

"Oh," I say. "Right, well it doesn't really matter. Caleb threw a banana at Peter because he took his darts from the board." She cocks her head to the side, looking confused. "He was going to show me, you know, to impress me." I finish my satisfying story.

Tris smirks and looks at her shoes. She looks undecided though, and she tries to hide it and no one notices her emotions for me except for, obviously, me. "I want to move in with you," she blurts this random thought like she has been sitting on it for months. I think she is saying this because we are in my room right now and even I can say that it is comfortable, like an Abnegation home.

I have a big red comforter on a king sized bed, with a little head board resting on it. There are no frames, trophies, or any sort of decoration at all. She opens her mouth again and I try to stop her, "I know that you might be freaked out and all but-"

"I want you to move in with me, there would be no greater idea." I interrupt. She smiles and picks at the peeling rubber from her black combat boots. I slide my shoulder to the left and place my hand on her knee saying, "Tris, just the other day you wanted me to stop thinking about us. Now you want to move in?" I ask. I immediately regret it.

"Crazy right? I thought about it that night and I wondered why I was being such a moron!" She laughs, looking up at me. "I am so lucky to have someone in my life whose life dream isn't to kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

~Tris~

"Tobias! Stop!" I am giggling as the words flow out of my mouth too easily but not enough to push him away. Tobias has his fingers threaded through my belt loop pulling me toward him as if we were born in this position. He has been getting strangely close to me lately and every minute he spends with me just gets more intense.

Tobias slides his hands up the small of my back, smoothly, with no resistance. I can tell he is grinning while he kisses my neck and by the bottom of my jaw.

"I," he kisses the first crow. "Love," then second crow. "You," he finishes by pecking the third family member I left behind.

"Tobias, what-,"he stops me.

"Please, please, _please_ don't ruin the moment." At that moment I wonder if a guy like him can giggle like _that_. I get uncomfortable from him laughing at me and I pull back, again with no resistance.

"I'm not, I just don't think now is the right time."

"It is the perfect time Tris." He looks as if I offended him. Now that I realize it, it _was _the perfect moment to be with Tobias. After all, the lights were dimmed in our apartment, it was late, and most importantly, we were alone. I give in.

"I want you," I say instantly.

"Now?" he replies.

"Now and forever." I kiss every inch of skin on his clothed body and I feel that now, we are one.

Almost every moment of that night I replay in my head, feeling the same warmth, the same taste, as I did last night. We have an unbreakable love that is so intense; I sometimes have to tell myself I am not dreaming. Is this what I wanted all along? A love that will last forever? Even through death? The thought caused a shiver to run down my back as I pour my black coffee into a cracked espresso glass.

Tobias is smiling with his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, not a very good job. "Tobias, hey, wake up." He opens his right eye, peeking at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, suspicious.

"Better than ever, you?" I reply with hesitation.

"Well, I feel better now that you will tell me the truth." He puts on his crooked smile which makes me nervous.

"What do you mean?"

He smirks and says, "I know you think I'm sexy Tris. You practically said it to me last night."

At his comment I laugh, and laugh. _Ego-ego-ego! _I think. "Oh Tobias, what am I going to do with you?" I ask sarcastically. He looks offended but then gives me a pained smile after the fact.

"But you do, right?" his voice wavers and I swear I can see his puppy eyes _glaring _at me.

"Everybody thinks you are sexy Tobias. It's just the way it is." I am grinning now. He laughs at my joke and then pulls me on top of him.

His smile turns sad and he looks up at me saying, "I wish it were always like this. Where everything was perfect and the time was always right."

"Even when everything seems perfect, nothing is and it won't always be the right time." After saying this, I roll of his stomach and kiss his cheek. "But no matter what, there will always be someone who loves you, by your side." His infectious smile spreads to me face and we look at each other, long enough that when I wake up, I can feel his breath on my nose.


	6. Chapter 6

~Christina~

"Zeke!" I shout, over the crowd's loud noises. "They are here! Come quick we need to find a way to surprise them without them finding out." I am of course referring to Tris and Tobias back from their un- announced vacation that has been going on for the past week. They were so close to losing each other that I don't blame them for having to shut out everybody from their lives. I was floating among friends during that time period, never really knowing where to do what at.

But now they are walking closer, hand in hand, looking official.

"Ohmygoshlookatthem!" Zeke squeals in my ear, sounding _extremely _feminine. "They look," his face falls. "Eugh, they look _super _happy to see us." I can hear the acrimonious sound in his little annoying voice.

Tobias keeps a poker face as he approaches us and then it comes, her voice.

"Hey Chis can I talk to you?" She asks me. _No duh! _I thought to myself.

"Um, yeah I guess." I nod toward the back room and she purses her lips, a new signal for yes. Loosely un- threading her fingers from Tobias, she walks alongside me.


End file.
